Los sentimientos del lobo bastardo
by MikahBabasonica
Summary: Tres sentimientos sobre Jon Snow:Valentia, ansiedad y amor. Estas viñetas participan del reto "El norte no olvida" del foro "El invierno se acerca" Disclaimer:los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de George R. R. Martin
1. Chapter 1

**_Valentia_**

Ya estaba harto de todo, de todos. Quería, por una vez en la vida, que lo respeten, que vean que estaba vivo, no es un fantasma, aunque a veces se sentía como tal.

Todos reían, gritaban, bailaban en rededor del rey Robert y su "flamante" familia. Y el, a lo lejos, en una mesa solo, como si tuviese una enfermedad apestosa y nadie se le acercara.

**Hasta la gente del pueblo vale mas que yo, yo no soy nada. Soy despreciable, me tratan como a un paria y mejor tenerme lejos que cerca, a ver si se les contagia lo bastardo. **Volvió a llenar la copa de vino una vez mas ,bebiendo rápidamente, el vino le corría por la barbilla.

Observo a todos, tal como hacia siempre… la reina Cersei tan despreciablemente bella y altiva, pero había algo en ella, en su mirada, en esos ojos verdes esmeralda que denotaban oscuridad ,maldad. **Es reina, si, maliciosa tenia que ser.**

Siguió observando a la familia real, al rey Robert, barrigón, malhablado y huraño ,el príncipe Joffrey con su arrogancia, Myrcella, el único lado bueno de los Baratheon y el pequeño Tommen, el torpe con las espadas.

Y luego estaba la familia de su padre, porque su familia no era. Eso se lo había dejado muchas veces en claro Lady Catelyn, que jamás ocultaba su desprecio hacia Jon. Lo miraba con asco, odio…como si el fuese una peste, un monstruo.

**Me odia, y, a veces, ni siquiera sabe el porqué**. Siempre viviendo a la sombra de los Starks, hasta a el pupilo, el engreído Theon Greyjoy lo trataban mejor que a él.

Largas noches en solitario, durmiendo en una torre lo mas alejada posible de los Starks, si recuerda como de pequeño se dormía entre lagrimas, preguntándose porque lo trataban asi.

**Un cobarde, siempre un cobarde. Una rata que se esconde entre los muros de Invernalia, armada con espada y escudo, pero siempre una rata, de la que todos se ríen.**

**Ya no mas. Hoy demostrare a todos lo que valgo, quien soy. La guardia de la noche me espera.**


	2. Ansiedad

**_Ansiedad_**

Desde que la cita se concreto no hacía otra cosa más que esperarla con ansias.

Intentaba practicar con normalidad, pero la creciente necesidad que despertaban sus hormonas lo distraía.

Había oído hablar de mujeres que por una moneda te llevaban hasta el mismísimo paraíso, satisfaciendo tu "hambre voraz". A quien lo oía hablar más a menudo de eso era a Theon Greyjoy, que se rio en su cara cuando Jon comento lo que le pasaba.

Fue el mismísimo Theon el que le consiguió la cita, ya que el frecuentaba aquel lugar muy seguido.

Salio de la bañera rápidamente, se vistió veloz y lo espero a las afueras del lugar.

Hacia un frio de morirse, las noches eran heladas, pero esa noche el sentiría calor, como nunca antes sintió.

-Hey, bastardo, hoy te convertiras en hombre. ¿No lo has invitado a Robb?-le pregunto Theon apenas llego.

-No, como crees, su madre me mataria.

Apuro el paso, sintiendo como la ansiedad crecia cada vez mas, sintiéndose a punto de estallar. ¿Qué le esperaría allí?... ¿Sería tal como lo pintaban?. Lo único que quería es liberarse de esa extraña sensación que lo aquejaba.

Al entrar en el lugar, era como estar en otro mundo. Nunca en su vida había visto tantas volutas de humo, la música alegre y las risas femeninas. Había muchos hombres con hermosas mujeres semidesnudas en sus regazos, mientras bebían vino.

Una mujer de mediana edad le susurro algo al oído a Theon , se acerco hasta Jon y le dijo que lo siguiera.

Jon obedeció, tan nervioso como nunca antes había estado, y se detuvieron al llegar a una habitación con una puerta roja.

-Entra-escucho desde adentro una voz femenina.

-Tranquilo niño, no te hara daño- le dijo Theon.

Jon inspiro profundamente , y entro. Adentro lo esperaba una mujer morena, muy bella, de quizás entre 20, 25 años. Tenia un vestido transparente, dejando al descubierto su desnudez.

-Sientate- hablo la mujer entre risas. Jon se sento a los pies de la cama, ya mas calmado.

-Hoy me haras hombre- le ordeno a la mujer mientras lo desvestía.


	3. Amor

**_Amor_**

La miro, sonriendo. La niña se sonrojo y rehuyó a su mirada. Algo raro pasaba, algo raro.

Cada vez que la veía era como si le doliese el estomago, solo que no era dolor. Era una sensación molesta, y a la vez, agradable.

Era imposible no notar lo bella que se estaba haciendo, siempre había sido bella, pero ahora, su paso hacia convertirse en una mujer la hacía más hermosa.

Su cabello castaño rojizo, peinado perfectamente en trenzas a los lados de su cabeza, sus grandes ojos azules como el cielo, brillantes. Sus labios, carnosos, rosados. Su cuerpo, que iba tomando agraciadas curvas, estaba desarrollándose demasiado rápido comparada con las demás niñas de su edad. Tenia solamente doce primaveras y ya parecía toda una mujer, una bella dama, educada y alegre.

**_"Ella es la flor mas bella del lugar"_.** Estaba tan distraído que no noto como Theon Greyjoy lo empujaba al piso. Le había ganado, y todo por mirar a Sansa.

-Imbécil, has hecho trampa- se quejo Jon.

-¿Yo, trampa? Si a ti te gusta mirar a Sansa, allá tu, si fuese mi hermana yo también me la tiraría-dijo Theon entre risas.

Jon se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a darse un baño. Allí, en la bañera, se le relajaban los músculos, que los tenia bastante agarrotados y adoloridos.

_**Sus ojos, su dulce voz, su aroma a verano. Es bella, muy bella. **_Otra vez esa sensación en su estomago, se pregunto si estaba comiendo demasiado y quizás le doliese por eso, se observo la panza, tan plana y dura. No, no había aumentado de peso. Y entonces… ¿ Que sería aquello?.

Se vistió con la mente en las nubes, y en el pasillo se cruzo a Sansa. Su corazón latió furiosamente, el cuerpo se le paralizo… su presencia lo dejo estupefacto.

-Lady Sansa- hizo una marcada reverencia. Sansa lo miro con cautela, no sabía que decir... ¿tratarlo con cordialidad?era su hermano bastardo, y, según su madre, no debía guardarle mucho respeto.

-Jon- dijo secamente, de manera cortante. Apuro el paso, dejándolo solo.

Jon sonrío, y suspiro aliviado.


End file.
